creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 February 2015
09:22 Jak palą papierochy i piją to musisz po nich sprzątać... 09:22 ok, Garden nie gra :V 09:23 zazdrość to najgorsza cecha 09:23 Chodź Rycerz 09:23 nawet nie możesz sobie z koleżanką pogadac bo już ma wąty 09:23 masakra 09:23 lul 09:23 Rycerz 09:23 znam to uczucie ;-; 09:23 ta która ma 18 lat mieszkała pół życia w niemczech 09:23 o/ 09:23 Heeeey o/ 09:23 i mówi perferkt po niemiecku 09:23 siema karu 09:23 o/ 09:24 Aam nie mam ochotu dzisiaj na csa naprawdę 09:24 Adam* 09:24 umnie była zazdrosna jak gadałem z koleżanką z ławki ;-; 09:24 k 09:24 nikt grać nie chce :v 09:24 PS. ja sam nie usiadłem z nią, pani przesiadłą ;-; 09:24 Adam 09:24 tak? 09:24 dosyć mało osób ma GO 09:25 jak będzie do pobrania to każdy z chatu z chłopaków będzie miał xd 09:25 ta....tylko wszyscy moi znajomi na steam i z całego osiedla...mało osób gra 09:25 Mów za sb Misko 09:25 Ja nie zamierzam tego pobierać ani kupować 09:26 CS Source jest droższy od GO o.o 09:26 Bo to klasyka 09:26 Ale Source da się pobrać ;) 09:26 Source klasyka 09:26 Heeeey o/ 09:26 * Misko02 śmieje się 09:26 To zagrajmy wszyscy w Source huh? 09:27 1.6 4Ever 09:27 League of Legends 4Ever :v 09:27 (captcha) nie 09:27 Source Ssie 09:27 LoL Suck :D 09:27 ;( 09:27 pasha biceps to dpiero gracz 09:27 zajebisty 09:28 NeO :D 09:28 Neo i jego Heady :D 09:28 Szkoda jedynie 09:28 że w 1.6 nie ma tak rozbudowanych turnieji 09:29 Grałem jedynie w jednej klanówce 09:29 Gramy klanówkę! 09:29 Ja mam CS 1.6 09:30 Jedyny jakiego moge miec za free 09:30 A ja mam mincrofta za darmo podskoczysz ? (derp) 09:30 Tak 09:30 Masky 09:30 Mam windowsa za free 09:30 każdy ma minkrafta za darmochę 09:30 Nienawidzę Majkrafta 09:30 na licencji (lf) 09:30 xd 09:30 No bravo ja też 09:31 Ja mam Photoshopa 09:31 za free 09:31 full wersje 09:31 od producenta 09:31 :P 09:32 i dalej pisza k***y babilońskie no nie wytrzymie zaraz 09:32 A macie na steam Mortal Kombat : complete edition ? 09:32 Rycerz słownictwo 09:32 no spoko ale mnie już to denerwuje 09:32 Jak tak to moge zagrać ale nie dziś 09:32 dzień tynkarza będą mnie nękac 09:32 To wyjdź 09:32 dobry pomysł 09:34 To uczucie gdy twoją dziewczyną na walentynki jest ręka (FA) 09:34 (forever) 09:34 (alone) 09:34 nom 09:35 ja wolałbym mieć już święty spokój 09:35 i się nie denerwować 09:36 * MaskyGaming226 włazi na drzewo 09:36 * Misko02 wchodzi z Maskym 09:36 masky omg 09:36 co za małpy wchodzą na drzewa XD 09:36 CO !!!??? 09:36 09:37 masd 09:37 masky ty nie masz prawa glosu bo nie zyjesz 09:37 siema nowa 09:37 Heloł 09:37 Hej 09:37 Mam znajomych! 09:37 (facepalm) powiedział humanoid który wyewoluował z małpy 09:38 (Rycerz) 09:38 boże te darwinistyczne poglądy 09:38 (derp) 09:38 stado małpiszonów 09:38 I w ogole 09:39 jak to masz znajomych? 09:39 A i rycerz ja żyję , ździwko co nie ? (captcha) 09:39 przecież podciałeś sobie wczoraj zyły 09:39 reinkarnacja czy co? 09:40 Bo no ee 09:40 a po za tym wchłonąłem twoją duszę 09:40 Nieśmiertelność 09:40 więc jak możesz się odrodzić?/ 09:40 Ale Crejz mnie Hugła i się odrodziłem 09:40 On tylko upozorowal śmierć 09:41 magia 09:41 dobra nie wnikam w te mistycyzmy 09:41 crej to szaman 09:41 Did u forget ? u piece of sh#t 09:41 shut the fuck up nyga 09:42 Keep calm and shut up 09:42 its ma hood you nigga 09:42 Keep Calm and press Ctrl+Alt+Del 09:42 Sory I made a mistake Dont keep clam cuz im here 09:42 calm* 09:42 o/ 09:43 JA WOL! 09:43 siema putineł 09:43 siema wojtas 09:43 siema 09:43 Mikstefan mnie wezwał 09:43 Heeey o/ 11:11 (Mindblow) 11:11 aha 11:11 http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Aha Painto.bot to coś dla cb 11:12 no właśnie 11:13 Ale cisza 11:13 ;-; 11:13 Haloo 11:13 dobry 11:13 Internet pad 11:15 * MaskyGaming226 ożywia chat 11:16 Crejz mów coś ;-; 11:17 o/ 11:17 Heeeey o/ 11:17 ej jest taka pasta głupia 11:17 No i ? 11:17 tytuł Przyjaciel 11:17 Podaj linka 11:17 nie moja pasta 11:18 Przyjaciel zapewne 11:18 Tak sie linka podaje 11:20 Przyjaciel na prawde?venotify=created 11:21 (facepalm) 11:21 :D hahahaha 11:21 śmieszne jak kilo kartofli w mikrofali 11:22 Dodałem do tej niby pasty kategorie 11:22 painto stracil admina 11:22 gdzie niby? 11:22 na tej wiki 11:22 nigdy go nie miałem (y) 11:22 (no like) 11:23 Chyba ten drugi Painto 11:23 (chyba) 11:23 no ten 2 11:23 nigdy go nie miałem (y) 11:23 wat what 11:23 A więc masz błędne informacje .v. 11:24 a w paście adminów pisało że mialeś 11:24 chatmod ;) 11:24 i tablica była 11:25 Heeeey Crezy , Crezy Heeey Heeey (derpina) 11:25 * Crejzolkaa tyca Masky'ego 11:25 Hey Masky! 11:25 Hey Crezy 11:25 ! 11:25 Hey Ja! C: 11:25 Przyjaciel na prawde Seriously? 11:25 Hey Ty (derpina) 11:25 nie dobry żart 11:26 bardzo 11:26 Tak jak twoja pasta 11:26 cukier: wyślij to do familiady, może przyjmą (y) 11:26 Kontynuujmy .v. 11:26 Heey Crezy ! 11:26 11:26 wat co??? 11:27 Plik:Biedronka nowe logo.jpg zamiast tego na czerwono powinno być wysokie ceny 11:27 Tak jakby nie tw sprawa (derpina) 11:28 Crezy !!! I know u can haer me Crezy!!! 11:28 normalnie fajne (facepalm) 11:29 Tak ta emotka : (facepalm) jest fajna (derpina) 11:29 Uppps błąd 11:29 Hear* 11:30 Crezy ? (QQ) 11:31 Are u there (captcha) 11:31 Anwser me !!! 11:31 Hm, Masky ale to nie denerwuje c: 11:31 Wiem (derp) 11:31 Ale to taka zabawa (derp) 11:31 #iu 11:32 Wiem* 11:32 Telefonie przeklęty 11:32 (captcha) telefonie ???!!! 11:32 11:33 Hallo (QQ) ? 11:34 Napoleonem 11:34 (wtf) ? 11:34 Gemófurikó! 11:35 Szablon:Tails Doll 11:36 Gemófórikó XD 11:37 Hallo? ktoś tam jest ? (QQ) ???? 11:37 11:37 tak 11:38 zgubiłam gameboya (chg) 11:38 Ciebie nie pytam (comeon) XD 11:38 Niema nikogo 11:38 (lf) 11:38 Crezy (QQ) 11:38 Mów co 11:38 (QQ) 11:40 ... 11:40 By the way Bring me some cheesecake !!!!!! 11:41 Now !!! 11:42 (garden) can u materialize for me some cheesecake ? ;D 11:42 (garden) ? 11:44 zw 11:44 Crezy can u bring me some cheesecake ? 11:44 edytuje swój profil 11:44 Please ? 11:44 Oh thats cool (comeon) 11:45 Somebody can hear me ???????!!!!! 11:46 Hello again 09:22 nie banować mnie 09:22 No way 09:22 .-. 09:22 Ja? 09:22 To rozkaz !! 09:22 (derp) 09:22 tak pinia 09:22 bo one są popieprzone w sensie pieprzem... 09:22 (huh) 09:23 (derp) 09:23 magiczny karu (lf) 09:23 o/ 09:23 Heeeey karu po raz 3 o/ 09:23 hyo 09:23 W czym pomóc? 09:23 Janie tepasz się i znikasz 09:24 cem huga (QQ) 09:24 Jak mudzyn na przejściu 09:24 pinia 09:24 o to cię proszę 09:24 tylko o tę jedną rzecz 09:24 Rycerzu donieś mnie, króla, bom ledwo żywy 09:24 ołłł karoll leci na tvp :/ 09:24 ._. 09:24 Zapytaj Nową (troll) 09:24 * Rycerz Śmierci bierze karu pod ramie i zanosi go do zamku 09:24 Coś się stało? 09:24 och dziękuje Ci mój rycerzu 09:25 (pedo) 09:25 karu pewnie wraca z podbojów 09:25 pinia przytul 09:25 XD 09:25 (QQ) 09:25 xD 09:25 * Noworoczna huga Komandosa 09:25 Rycerz 09:25 Właśnie mnie zranili Prusy 09:25 Pinia i tak cię nie hugnie 09:25 * Komandos328 huga Nową 09:25 (captcha) 09:25 Sorry Karu 09:25 Hueheu 09:25 wiem nowa 09:25 próbuję ją namówić xD 09:25 ale zwyciężyliśmy! 09:25 a właśnie pinia obudziłem cię dziś? 09:26 idem gaćsh w simy 09:26 czy to nie ty byłaś? 09:26 Dziś? A jestes moim kotem? xD 09:26 fakin szittt 09:27 możliwe 09:27 xd 09:27 kogoś dziś obudziłem 09:27 Te zaszczyty 09:27 ale nie wiem w jakiej postaci i jak 09:27 Don't Keep calm cuz Masky eat Your Cheesecake (derp) 09:27 Komandos, w postaci mojej zdenerwowanej mamy ;-; 09:27 Pinia, wejdzie Kuro? 09:27 coo? 09:28 Nowa to ciebie obudziłem? 09:28 (captcha) 09:28 sorki 09:28 jeśli było to soyr 09:28 Heeeey o/ 09:28 o/ 09:28 siema 09:28 crejzolka 09:28 Yo 09:28 Hayooo (^.^)/ 09:29 mam pomysł na części, ale czy atla coś pisał? 09:29 Nie wejdzie, oglądamy film właśnie. I jej afro Cię pozdrawia. xD 09:29 Nie, nie pisał 09:29 09:29 Pozdrów ją i jej 09:29 narzeczonego 09:29 wszystkich pozdró od nas 09:29 (wtf) Afro cie pozdrawia (wtf) 09:29 Według jego planu Ange za 10 "dni" umrze ._. 09:29 tak jak i kapłan 09:30 Oni wszyscy też Was pozdrawiają. 09:30 mam inne plany 09:30 powiedz że się cieszymy i dziękujemy 09:30 xd 09:31 .v. zebrałem was dzisiaj tutaj po to aby omówić pewną żecz .v. 09:31 "Rasizm" xD 09:31 .v. Nie 09:31 "Żecz" (y) 09:31 plan na jutro 09:31 Nevermind 09:32 .v. jak mówiłem 09:32 wejść do zatłoczonej windy i powiedzieć "zastanawiacie się czemu was tu zgromadziłem" 09:32 Moje biedne malutkie oczka (numb) 09:32 Witajcie!!! :d (Numb) 09:32 .v. omówimy dzisiaj... 09:32 ;d* 09:32 .v. Chucka Norrisa 09:37 Ale planujecie pokonać Norrisa .v. 09:37 .v. No 09:37 * Crejzolkaa tuli PD 09:37 PD nie wytrzymałeś z szachownicą 09:38 Nie XD 09:38 ja spadam 09:38 nerka 09:38 (nerka) .v. 09:38 Niestety ale symbol naszych sił powietrznych nie jest zbyt urodziwy 09:38 urodziwy nie, ale jaki szlachetny 09:38 Heeeey 09:38 ilu wrogów zestrzelili nasi 09:38 dobry 09:38 .v. 09:38 hejka 09:38 wchodzę na chwilę 09:38 Hej PD i Lobo! 09:39 Lobo PW >.> 09:39 Teraz się zorientowałaś że tu jestem? XD 09:39 Lobo dobrze że jesteś , słuchaj planujemy Zabić Chucka Norrisa Pomożesz ? .v. 09:39 jutro może powstawiam zdj z dzisiejszego konwentu xP 09:39 e? 09:39 Sanya jest jak duch ;^; 09:39 Masky, czemu chccexie mnie zabić? (QQ) 09:39 (captcha) wchodzisz czy nie ? 09:39 PD, bo ja na pe wu :c 09:39 No bo (QQ) 09:40 eeeeeeeeeee?! 09:40 crej nic ci nie będzie 09:40 Chcecie zabić Norrisa >:C 09:40 Robisz za dużo zgonów na ludziach poprzez kop z pół obrotu 09:40 .v. 09:40 Nie mamy wyboru 09:40 mamy 09:40 .v. Ah tak ? 09:40 Norrisie kopnij z pół obrotu Maskiego, zagrożenie zniknie 09:41 .v. Otaczają mnie zdrajcy 09:41 Ale kurde, te kopy to mit 09:41 Nie prawdo .v. 09:41 Ja kopię z ćwierć obrotu :V 09:41 (captcha) 09:41 Orginalne 09:42 I tak cię Zniszcze .v. 09:42 Masky 09:42 (?) 09:42 masz jako mnie za wroga od teraz 09:42 Tylko mnie tyknij c: 09:42 Ok (pedo) 09:42 (derp) 09:43 Kom nie boje się (eyes) 09:43 Masky, Chuck Norris, poprzednik Crejz się mnie bał bo go połamałem 09:43 .v. Ah tak ? 09:43 KŁAMCZYSZ 09:43 D: 09:43 A to nie był Bruce Lee ? (captcha) 09:44 Ale kurde Crejz Norris ma wiele imion w tym Chuck Norris >:C 09:44 to byłem ja 09:44 No sh#t sherlock 09:44 Bruce zabity przeze mnie był kilka godzin wcześniej 09:45 (troll) 09:45 wat 09:45 .v. Jestem zmieszany tą całą "sytuacją" 09:46 Chuck Norris? Nie dzięki. 09:46 o/ 09:46 Heeey bo raz czwarty o/ 09:46 o/ 09:47 o/ 09:47 Karu Help Crejz zamieniła się w Chucka Norrisa i Planuje kopać wszystkich z tzw Ćwierć Obrotu 2015 02 14